Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2.0
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2.0 is a upcoming sequel based on the first game created by Crave Games and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It will be released November 12, 2015 for Xbox One, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3. Gameplay The game uses the same as the first one in the series. Only this time, there are new ways to play, whether you are playing alone or with your friends. Players fight as many iconic Cartoon Network characters by knocking their opponents out of the ring. Story Space Ghost greets the player once again as he tells everyone he got a brand new remote. As he flicks through every show, he discovers that Vilgax came back along with a team of other villians. But this time, they were in another show such as Regular Show. The place was full of chaos that Space Ghost decides to view other cartoons. The same thing happens. All of the cartoons were in MASS chaos again. Espescially in Dexter's Labortory, Powerpuff Girls, Courage The Cowardly Dog, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Chowder, Ben 10, ETC. It cuts back to Ben Tennyson all over again as he descovers Vilgax has returned with a band of villians from other shows, leaving him heading to Regular Show. More coming soon.... Newcomer Characters * Adam & Jake (My Gym Parther's a Monkey) * Ami & Yumi (Hi! Hi! Puffy AmiYumi) * Brak (Space Ghost/Cartoon Planet) * Buck Tuddrussel, Otto Osworth, and Larry 3000 (Time Squad) * Bugs & Daffy (The Looney Tunes Show) * Cod Commando (Evil Con Carne) * Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog) * Cow & Chicken (Cow & Chicken) * Daniel Kuso (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Duck Dodgers (Duck Dodgers) * Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) * Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) "Note: He is connected to Boskov" * I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel) * I.R. Baboon (I Am Weasel) * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Illana, Octus and Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) * Julie Herschbaum (a fan favorite!) (Johnny Bravo) * Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Lion-O (ThunderCats) * Marceline (Adventure Time) * Mike, Lu & Og (Mike, Lu & Og) * Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) * Nergal (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Numbuh 3 (KND) * Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls) * Red Guy (Cow & Chicken/I Am Weasel) * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * Robotboy (Robotboy) * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) * Rodney (Squirrel Boy) * Sheep (Sheep In The Big City) * Space Ghost (Space Ghost/Space Ghost Coast-To-Coast/Cartoon Planet) * Steven Universe (Steven Universe) * T-Bone & Razor (SWAT Kats) * X9 (Samurai Jack) * Zorak (Space Ghost/Space Ghost Coast-To-Coast/Cartoon Planet) Veteran Characters All characters will be transfered from the saved data from the original game. * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Billy & Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Blossum (Powerpuff Girls) * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) * Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Captain Planet (Captain Planet) * Chowder & Kimchi (Chowder) * Dexter (Dexter's Labortory) * Him (Powerpuff Girls) * Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Father (KND) * Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Mac & Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) * Monkey (Dexter's Labortory) * Numbuh One (KND) * Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) * Scotsman (Samurai Jack) * Tolienator (KND) * Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force) * Young Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) Boss Characters * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, and Him (Powerpuff Girls) * Nergal (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) * Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force) * The Remotes (Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2.0) "Note: This is the final battle where you must fight against Space Ghost's old AND new remote and the evil clones of every character in the roster) More coming soon.... New Stages * The Big City (Sheep In The Big City) * Cartoon Planet (Cartoon Planet) * Charles Darwin Middle School (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Check It (Check It era) * The Hidden Lair (Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion 2) * The Middle of Nowhere (Courage The Cowardly Dog) * Powerhouse (Powerhouse era) * Tokyo, Japan (Hi! Hi! Puffy AmiYumi) * Space Ghost's Studio (Space Ghost Coast-To-Coast) * The Wattersons' House (The Amazing World of Gumball) More coming soon.... Veterian Stages TBA Assist Characters * Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball): When summoned, Carrie will enter inside of the summoner, causing them to have their attacks stronger. * Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy): When summoned, Fred Fredburger will run around hitting the opponents with his frying pan. * General Specific (Sheep In The Big City): When General Specific is summoned, he will send out his army onto the stage, ramming into all of the summoner's oppents. Also they can catch on of the opponents and carry them off the stage, leaving him/her an instant knock-out. More coming soon.... Unlockable Costumes * The Colonel (Darwin Watterson) * Door Knob Suits (Adam & Jake) * Farmer (I.R. Baboon) * Fionna & Cake (Finn & Jake) * Human Simon Petrikov (Ice King) * Karate Suit (Gumball Watterson) * Major Wedgie (Red Guy) * Mordecai and The Rigbys (Mordecai & Rigby) * New Clothes (Daniel Kuso) * Ninja (Samurai Jack) * Robotgirl (Robotboy) * Scout Uniform (I.M. Weasel) * Topless Chowder (Chowder & Kimchi) More coming soon.... Story Mode * Story Mode * Co-Op Battle Mode * Standard * Team Battle * Custom Game * PTE Mode * Drones Mode * Grab Money * Capture The Flag * Elimination Mode * Arcade Mode * Event Match * Training Mode * Online Match Options * Sound * Controls * Credits * Cheats Vault * Records * Stats * Movies * Bios * Stage Builder Store * Level * Costume * Characters * TV Clips * DLC (Download more characters, stages, and costumes) Category:Cartoon Network Category:Punch Time Explosion Category:Crave Games Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Fighting video game Category:Time Warner Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Category:2015